Storage system-based replication is becoming increasingly prevalent for disaster recovery (DR) of complex applications deployed in the Cloud. Existing storage provisioning approaches are commonly used to assign storage to virtual servers, which is then replicated to enable resiliency against disasters. However, such existing approaches are typically platform-specific, and often include large overhead costs.